When it's Over
by MoonJester
Summary: A Young Believer before she dies. (I never got around to it but the girl's name is Raven) Read and Review thank you


When its over.

Chapter? (I might write I follow up if you people like it)

Summary: A young believer before she dies.

Written by: Sarah L or MoonJester.

"Let go of me" I kicked at the guard but the guy held tight. "Stop fighting kid!" He yelled as he put handcuffs on Me. My mind was in panic. _Oh dear god no, I don't want to die yet. _But part of me knew all to well I would be dead when the sun came up.

The guard took me to a holding cell to wait. "Hey you gonna get the mark or what?" a Girl two years older then me asked. "No" I said when I didn't see anything on her forehead. "Why? You one of them People who think God took everyone up to heaven and that Saint Nick is the antichrist?" I smiled at what she called him. "Yeah I am one of those freaks who go around talking about god and Jesus" The girl smiled. "I could use a good story"

"Ok you know god made the word in seven days right?" She nodded. "Well to make a long story short. God sent his son Jesus to earth to tell people about him. And anyway people or some people didn't like him too much so they wanted him dead. So the took him and tried him and then had him crucified. So his blood acted at a sacrifice so that anyone who believes in Jesus would go to heave and well be saved from his or her sins" The girl shook her head and laughed. "Sounds a little weird to me" I smiled. "Yeah it would have sounded weird to me a few years ago, that is if my whole church had not disappeared if fount of my eyes" I closed my eyes and felt fear run through me. _I don't want to die not yet... what will happen to my friends? Alec will be farther away from god then he ever was if I die. _'No he will be fine' I opened my eyes to see a man sitting next to me. "Who are you?" I asked softly as not to wake the people who were sleeping. 'Gabriel' he answered. "Nice to meet you Gabriel..." I fought the smile. _I wanted to name my kids after the angels. _'They are nice names are they not?' he said with a smile. "I take it I am really going to die?" He gave a sad smile. 'Yes you will die tomorrow Sarah' "Well I had a feeling that I would. But that's ok I will be with god" He smiled again. 'Yes you will be with god' "but I am scared for my friends, Alec is not a believer like I am and I think my dieing might push him over the ege" Gabriel smiled. 'I am sure he will be fine. And look the sun is rising.' My heart was pounding. "Well see you on the other side?" He nodded his head.

The guard walked in and shook his head. "Well how many are not going to get the mark?" I stood up and smiled. "Add me to you list" the girl I had been talking to shook her head. "You are nuts girl, but so am I" She to stood up and I smiled when I saw she to had the mark of the believer of her forehead. "Welcome to the family" I said. Five other women stood as well. "Well come along ladies TV can't wait for long"

I stood as number to in the line. "Well these ladies are not getting the mark so you know what that means" the crowed of guard cheered. "That makes me sick," a lady who looked like my mom said as she watched. "Same here miss" I said. She just laughed. "Oh sweetie we're family call me Dana, I will see you on the other end so might as well tell you who I am so we can talk more after this is over" I smiled she made me feel better. "Deal" I said. The first girl was brought up; she was the one I had talked to the night before. She looked scared. "Hey see you soon" I called. I closed my eyes as the blade fell. I opened them only after the body had been taken away. "See you soon sweetie" the woman said as she hugged me. "I know" I walked up to the blade and felt a strange calm settle into me. _Thank you god. I will see you soon_. I knelt down and laded my head down. "You sure about this kid?" I smiled. "Yeah I'm sure. Oh and also I'm sorry for you" he looked startled. "Why?" he asked. "Because you don't know what you have done. You and I will never meet again so I am sorry" He rolled his eyes. And he reached to pull the handle. _I can't wait to see what Mom will think of me now..._

The blade dropped.

The end


End file.
